A smart TV is a new TV product, which has a full open platform, further equipped with an operating system, which enables a user to free install or uninstall various kinds of application software so as to expand and to upgrade functions constantly. Hence, a rich personalized experience can be brought to the user by the smart TV.
As the smart TV is much more complex than the conventional TV in function, it is also much more difficult and complex to operate the smart TV. If a conventional remote control is used to operate the smart TV, it will be quite inconvenient. Also, similar problems may arise in other smart home appliances such as smart air conditioners and so on.